Blood and blood products must go through a series of steps before they are transfused into the patient. This is known as the “blood transfusion supply chain”, which may be defined as a temperature-controlled supply chain. At each step in the blood supply chain, precise temperatures must be maintained to ensure the integrity of the blood products. If the blood or blood product (e.g., component) is allowed to become too cold or too warm, then the blood products may become unusable. Other perishable products, such as tissues, organs, biological samples, food and food components, and certain chemicals share similar requirements to maintain temperature within a certain range during storage and transport.